Just Another Ereri Fic
by canditheawesome
Summary: Romance, drama, and intrigue await in this AU Ereri story.
1. A Sour Start

**Just Another Ereri Fic**

by canditheawesome

Chapter One: A Sour Start

"It's really not that hard to understand, Eren," Mikasa commented dryly. "You won't be able to play for the rest of the season. It's too severe of a break."

Eren, who looked like someone had just shot his dog, replied, "But that's not fair! I _have _to play. The team needs me."

Grisha shook his head solemnly.

"Fair or not, Eren, your foot is broken in five places. You'll be lucky if you're able to play _next _season. Now come along." He helped his son to his feet, where he stood awkwardly balancing most of his weight on one foot and hanging onto his father's arm for support. "The ambulance is here," Grisha said, nodding to the flashing vehicle that had pulled up onto the soccer field. Eren rolled his eyes. "Dad, really? You couldn't have just driven me? This is way too over the top for a leg injury."

Armin jogged up, panting. "He wasn't the one who called them." The other three stared at him in bewilderment. "I was," Armin continued. In response to Eren's glare, he held up his hands in a gesture of goodwill, a sweat drop forming on his left temple. "Hey, don't get mad at me. Nobody knew how bad it was at first. You just went down after a loud crack and yelp. For all we know, you could have broken something worse." Eren continued to glare at him, and Grisha sighed. "He's right, Eren. Now, let's go." Eren grudgingly agreed to let the paramedics help him into the ambulance and cart him away. Mikasa hovered over him silently and Grisha conversed quietly with the head paramedic, who had given Eren a shot of morphine for the pain. Armin was chattering away in a nervous sort of manner, and Eren was only half listening. "-was some goal, though. You did a front flip in midair and the toe of your right shoe hit that ball with enough force that it went rocketing into the goal! I don't think the other team's goalie was expecting that."

"Yes, I know, Armin. I was there," he replied shortly. At Armin's crestfallen expression, he added, more nicely, "It wasn't that big of a deal. I was just determined to win."

"Yes, and if you hadn't been so determined to make it in, you might not have landed so awkwardly and gotten hurt," Mikasa said in her usually dry manner from the corner.

Eren shrugged. "Isn't winning the point?"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, but at what cost?"

Eren frowned. "You act like I was trying to get hurt."

"When have you ever tried not to?" Mikasa quipped, looking away, her hair covering her face.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but Armin cut him off, sensing a fight brewing. "Guys, let's just drop it, OK? It's been a long day."

The only reply to this was Grisha stating that they had arrived at the hospital.

"Well, it's not excellent news, but you'll survive," said Dr. Martin. Eren knew him pretty well, since he was his father's colleague and close friend. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, feeling nauseous. _Anesthesia, _he thought bitterly. When had that happened? His left leg felt stiff and heavy, and Eren realized groggily that it was in a cast. "We had to put five screws in your foot to hold it together and you'll be out for the rest of the season, but if you stay off of it, you should be back on the field at the beginning of next season," Dr. Martin went on, smiling in an irritatingly cheerful manner.

"Isn't that great, Eren?" Grisha asked, obviously trying to remain positive for his son. Mikasa and Armin had been picked up by their parents at some point during Eren's absence from the waking world.

"Yeah. Great," Eren muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

So he was out for the rest of the season, and then confined to an immobile summer break immediately after.

Someone up there had to have it out for him, and it was going to get worse. He couldn't have known this, of course, but this would be the year that his whole life got flipped upside down, and the cause of it was going to be the petite man with a dark, piercing gaze who had just arrived at the airport across town, history lesson planners in hand, headed for Eren's school.


	2. It Just Keeps Getting Better

**AN: **_Sorry this took so long. I just started a new job, and a new school semester. I will try to upload a new chapter every Tuesday from now on, so stay tuned for that. I know some of these chapters are a bit short, but I'm hoping the fact that there will be a lot of them will make up for that. Special thanks to my girlfriend, Zizzlebits, for helping me out with Levi's character and for always supporting me in whatever I do. _

**Just Another Ereri Fic**

by canditheawesome

Chapter Two: It Just Keeps Getting Better

After two weeks of webcam lectures and submitting homework via email from within the dark depths of his father's traditional style mansion in Kamakura, Eren had had enough. There were only two and a half months left of school for the year, and he was going to enjoy them, damn it. Gritting his teeth against the discomfort, he made his way about a half a mile up the street to the nearest train station on crutches. From there, he took a northbound train into Tokyo where he attended Tsubasa つばさAcademy, a private school where some of the best and brightest of Eastern Japan were enrolled. He knew he was going to be late, so he called ahead to let Principal Smith know. The man just chuckled. "I admire your determination, Mr. Jaeger. Very well, I'll let Mr. Ackerman know." Eren frowned at the phone after the call ended. Mr. Ackerman? What had happened to Mr. Pixis? It was common knowledge that the man had been planning to retire, but everyone had expected that to happen at the end of the year. A small disappointment flared up inside him. He had liked Mr. Pixis. Oh, well.

When he entered homeroom, it was midlecture. Armin and Mikasa looked up, as did most of the class. Armin broke out into a happy smile and waved. Mikasa wore an expression that was a mixture of mild surprise at Eren showing up, and relief that he seemed to be recovering well.

He was about to wave at them when a rough-sounding "ahem" caught his attention. He glanced towards the source of the sound, and he realized that the person responsible for making it was the teacher, whom he had mistaken in his peripherals for another student. It wasn't hard to see why, either. The man couldn't have been more than 5'2', had a very youthful looking face, and a petite build. The only thing that really gave away his age was the scowl on his face.

"Kindly take your seat, Mr. Jaeger. I don't appreciate having my class disrupted." He spun on his heel and stalked off to the front of the room. Eren made his way over to a seat behind Mikasa and next to Armin as quickly as his crutches would allow. He set them beside his desk carefully and looked down at the boring wooden top of it, face reddening. What was this guy's problem? It wasn't as if he hadn't called ahead to notify him. Armin, seeing this look, whispered, "Don't worry about it. From what I've seen so far, he's like that with everyone." Eren looked up at him as Mikasa nodded in affirmation, and hissed, "At the beginning of class, he threw an eraser at Jean just because he accidentally knocked over some of his papers." Eren snorted, taking delight at Jean's pain. The guy was such a prick.

"Something funny, Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren froze, as did Mikasa and Armin. His gaze met Mr. Ackerman's across the room. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, sir," he replied meekly.

Mr. Ackerman's eyes were like icy arctic water, and his tone was just as frigid. "Are you sure? It seemed as though you were pretty amused."

Again, Eren shook his head. "I wasn't-."

Mr. Ackerman cut him off. "Since you're having so much fun in class, maybe you wouldn't mind coming up here and helping me out."

Eren blinked several times, clearly confused. "I...sir?"

"Come here. Now."

Eren got up slowly, chancing a glance at his friends. They looked just as bewildered as he did. His limp of shame up to the front of the class brought back his embarrassed flush tenfold. Mr. Ackerman had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. He was watching him the way a cat might watch a mouse, waiting for the mouse to draw close enough that the cat could get into position and pounce.

"Fuck," Eren muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Ackerman demanded, voice sharp as knives.

"N-nothing," Eren replied quickly, finally at the front of the room beside him.

He flung out his arm, and Eren flinched. Mr. Ackerman rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, dummy." Grabbing Eren's arm, he commanded that he open his hand. When Eren complied, he pressed a marker into it firmly. "All right, Mr. Jaeger, you're going to be my note taker for the day." When Eren didn't move, he made an irritated noise in the back of this throat and nodded to the board. "Get moving."

Eren turned to face the board, holding the marker poised and ready, writing as Mr. Ackerman continued with the lesson. Twenty minutes later, he felt a sharp rap across his knuckles, which made him cry out in surprise and nearly drop the marker. "That's not how you spell 'constitution'," Mr. Ackerman said in a bored voice. Eren fought very hard not to roll his eyes. "Then how do you spell it, sir?" he asked, taking great care to keep his tone polite. His leg was beginning to ache from standing so long without support. It felt like it was going to snap, and it wasn't the only thing that wanted to.

Mr. Ackerman's lips curved upward slightly at one corner. "Figure it out."

Eren was hoping he had imagined it, but the man sounded almost...gleeful. Was he enjoying this? Humiliating him in front of everyone?

_That's it. _

"Fine."

Fed up, Eren roughly grabbed the eraser and wiped away all of the other notes. Mr. Ackerman's smirk disappeared. "What're you-?",

But Eren wasn't finished. "Constitution," he said aloud, picking up the marker and writing on the board again. "F-U-C-K. Y-O-U. Constitution." He dropped the marker, which felt like it was steaming, and promptly turned and kicked Mr. Ackerman right in the leg. Hard.

He doubled over, hissing in pain and grabbing his leg. Before he could say anything, Eren had turned and limped back towards his crutches. He didn't dare look any of his classmates in the eye, but he could tell from the silence in the room that they were shocked. He made a grab for his crutches so he could make his grand exit, but he missed and fell from being off balance. He hit his head on a desk on the way down, blacking out for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, Mr. Ackerman was standing over him, his expression one of cold fury.

"Detention for the rest of the year, Mr. Jaeger."


End file.
